


Illusions Of Control

by KyeAbove



Series: Flora [3]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Minor Kuroba Touichi/Snake | Jackal (Magic Kaito), Premature Ejaculation, Sloppy Makeouts, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:03:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29405241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyeAbove/pseuds/KyeAbove
Summary: Control was a release when it came to the two rivals, or so they could make believe.
Relationships: Snake | Jackal (Magic Kaito)/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Flora [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2122107
Kudos: 4





	Illusions Of Control

**Author's Note:**

> They're not dating but that doesn't mean they aren't screwing. This may or may not be the only E-rated fic of the series.

Physical intimacy without love was the preferable sort to Falcon. Maybe that's why he always went back to Snake. Maybe it was that he had always been nostalgic. Scarcely months after joining the organization, days after his nineteenth birthday, and a long career of fighting before them, Snake had taken Falcon against a wall. Falcon had kissed him first in the middle of what had started as a fight, but Snake had taken it that far from that prompting. 

Falcon remembered that moment being warm and awkward, allowing another man to take control like that. But it'd felt good. One time to allow himself that kind of pleasure, that submission. 

It seemed like a right of passage, if anything. He wasn't Elias anymore. Not even **[redacted]** like many in his previous life still called him even as both his mom and his little brother would insist on his chosen name and correct pronouns. The organization had already given him the surgeries he had always wanted without a blink, and now he felt like he was really letting go of himself.

He had lost much even with what he gained. Now it was an emotional void he wanted filled, in any way possible. Today, when the feeling of emptiness and lack of human companionship had grown too large, he had gone to Snake. Because he was lonely, he went whimpering like a needy dog to his years long greatest rival. 

There was a feeling of the body on his lips, some place on Snake's naked thigh, close to the tip of his half erect cock. Yet not even lightly touching it. He nipped the area and then kissed it, enjoying the shiver from Snake. Falcon lifted his head away from the area and smirked at Snake. Snake was flushed and glowering, and growled when Falcon caught his eyes. 

"Just get on with it, unless your latest scheme against me is giving me blue balls." 

"I'll suck you off when I feel like it." Standing up from his kneeling position, Falcon laughed and pushed Snake against the wall, pulling him down to his much shorter face level. "You pathetic fool." He leaned close to Snake's face. 

"I'm not the one who sounds like a British movie villain." Snake grumbled as he pushed his tongue into Falcon's mouth and kissed him, not allowing Falcon the dignity to respond. Reaching down to grab Falcon between the legs, Snake pulled him up to his own height. Falcon wrapped his legs and arms around Snake and drew closer into him. It almost felt like their first time all those years ago, but the control was much more in Falcon's favour now.

The tightness and tension in Falcon hips got more intense, but he ignored the feeling. This wasn't about being taken by someone right now. This was about control. He was smug at himself when he heard Snake's moans escaping his mouth and his heart beating faster. The other man could pretend that Falcon was at his mercy but they both knew the truth. 

Falcon pulled away and landed on the ground. Snake's now fully erect cock poked him in the stomach as if to show displeasure for the sudden ignorance. Falcon felt himself grow even more slicker and on lesser days he would have ridden it mercilessly, but he'd made a promise to himself. 

Falcon got down on his knees and Snake put his hand on his head right away as Falcon took the tip of Snake's cock into his mouth. Snake thrusted his hips, putting his cock further into Falcon's mouth. Falcon hummed in some displeasure, but drew his tongue along the shaft between his lips. 

Snake shuddered in pleasure but tried not to show his full enjoyment. There was a certain unspoken deal between them that any truly pleasured sounds did not happen between them. Not often at least. No false words of love or passion, not even a thank you. All this was, was a friendly blowjob, between friendly friends. Right. 

Falcon snorted at the absurdity of the thought, although it came out sounding like a gag. Friends. That was a foolish thought. He grabbed Snake's thigh and drew more of the cock into his mouth, nearly at the base now. Not a hard fleet, to be honest. Snake wasn't the biggest man Falcon had ever been with, and not because any of the others had been particularly large either. 

"Oh god..." Snake breathed out, and Falcon would have laughed too at that. No god was here in this moment. 

In the decade since this arrangement started, Falcon was keyed into the exact sound Snake would make before cumming, so he was able to pull his face away before getting a mouthful, the load instead getting all over the floor. Some had gotten on Falcon's pants and while annoyed with that, it was better than getting a taste. Snake was much earlier to cum than usual.

"Did that jerk thief ever do you that good?" Falcon asked with a pompous aura to himself. He enjoyed greatly how Snake's face darkened. It was a rather sore subject for Snake and Falcon delighted in pushing every one of Snake's buttons. "He didn't, did he?" Snake gave him a dirty look and Falcon grinned back, wiping spit off his chin. 

All in a day's work of making Snake's life an interesting hell. Just a normal day for Falcon.


End file.
